


Волшебные перчатки

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасаясь от дождя, Дик заходит в разоренную ювелирную лавку и обнаруживает там нечто необычное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебные перчатки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест ко дню рождения Ричарда Окделла.

Золотая улица, усеянная мусором и битым стеклом после вчерашних погромов, была пустынна. Сиявшее с утра солнце сменилось облаками, которые за то время, что Дик беседовал с Мэтью Гишфордом и рисовал пропавшее кольцо, превратились в тяжелые дождевые тучи. 

Он немного постоял на пороге дома ювелира, размышляя, не стоит ли вернуться. Конечно, это будет выглядеть немного странно, но дождь объяснит все, и Гишфорд не посмеет ничего сказать. С другой стороны, это всего лишь какой-то дождь... Дик запахнул плащ и решительно зашагал по улице. Еще подумают, будто Повелитель Скал испугался намокнуть! Только не это. И так чуть не полгорода видело, как он бросился за Алвой к горящему особняку, слышало, как он пререкался со своим эром, будто боялся за него... Как мальчишка! Хотя, сказать по правде, в тот момент Дик действительно боялся больше никогда не увидеть стремительной и гибкой фигуры в черном, не услышать ленивого голоса, произносящего уже почти не обидное «юноша», не почувствовать на плече сильную руку... Как странно, еще недавно Дик только и мечтал об этом, а теперь боялся. Не так, как за сестер, за матушку, за дядю Эйвона или Наля, это не было воспитанным с детства страхом за кровную родню. Он и сам толком не знал, не понимал, что с ним случилось, однако накануне он был готов с оружием в руках защищать особняк Алвы, точно осажденный замок, стоять плечом к плечу с кэналлийцами и драться до последней капли крови. Драться за своего эра. Разрубленный Змей, ну и пусть! Пусть все видят, что Ричард Окделл верен своей присяге и не боится обнажить шпагу. Никто не посмеет упрекнуть его, иначе он быстро поставит наглеца на место и... 

Его прервали крупные дождевые капли, упавшие на лицо. Дик поморщился, смахнул их и ускорил шаг. Дождь быстро усиливался, небо совсем почернело, и вскоре капли сменились мощным струями, хлеставшими с яростью взбесившейся стихии. Вода уже ручьями текла по мостовой и бурлила, спотыкаясь о камни и сапоги единственного прохожего. 

Дик понял, что еще несколько минут, и он промокнет до нитки. До улицы Мимоз еще оставалось не меньше получаса ходьбы, и к тому времени к мокрой одежде наверняка прибавится ее вечная спутница — простуда. Монсеньор, уж конечно, ее заметит и сразу припомнит прошлогоднюю настойку... Дик невольно вздрогнул: тот язвительный тон, каким его тогда отчитывали за «бадиодику», до сих пор не ушел из памяти.

Медлить дальше было глупо. Дик бросился к дому, рядом с которым стоял, и рванул на себя дверь. 

— Эй! — неуверенно позвал он в темноту. 

Кроме капающей с него воды, вокруг не раздавалось ни звука. Дик сделал пару шагов вперед, под ногами что-то хрустнуло.

— Хозяева, вы здесь?

Ответа не последовало. Дождавшись, пока глаза немного привыкнут к темноте, Дик наконец разглядел темные стены, битое стекло на полу, перевернутые стулья и конторку в дальнем углу. Очевидно, этот дом тоже принадлежал ювелирам, вот только им повезло меньше, чем Мэтью Гишфорду. Тел, впрочем, нигде не было видно. Успели сбежать? Или, как многие другие, нашли свою смерть на улицах? Теперь уже не узнать, но Дик был рад не наткнуться на трупы — прошлой ночью ему хватило их, кажется, до конца дней. 

Он отступил в сторону, чтобы пропустить свет из приоткрытой двери. Вокруг царил ужасающий беспорядок, должно быть, мародеры искали золото и ценности и не оставили на месте ничего, что могло бы скрыть добычу. Перевернутые и выпотрошенные ящики, коробки, обрывки упаковочной ткани, несколько кассовых книг домиками стояли на полу, опираясь на толстые страницы... 

Среди мусора Дик заметил подсвечник, в котором чудом уцелела одна свеча, и огниво. Он высек огонь только с третьего раза: почему-то очень дрожали руки. Мертвая тишина пустого дома вызывала неприятное, гнетущее чувство, и робкий огонек, осветивший комнату, заставил страх отступить.

Дик еще раз осмотрел комнату. Следов, как и крови, нигде не было. Впрочем, никаких признаков жизни не было тоже — ни шороха, ни тени, ничего, что могло бы обозначить присутствие хозяев. Куда же они все-таки делись? Если еще живы, то, может, прячутся где-то по соседству, не зная, что опасность уже миновала? Дику вдруг захотелось, чтобы они нашлись. Вернулись в свой дом, навели порядок, ведь теперь бояться нечего, в городе спокойно. И будет спокойно, пока монсеньор держит его в руках.

Дождь все еще отчаянно барабанил по крыше, не желая униматься. Он словно нарочно хотел подольше задержать здесь непрошеного гостя, хотя и непонятно зачем. Еще будь здесь кто-то живой, Дик мог бы помочь или, по крайней мере, вызвать помощь, а что толку бродить среди обломков мебели и мусора? Разве только попытаться узнать имена хозяев и потом разыскать их… Ну что ж, почему бы и нет.

Сжимая в руке подсвечник, Дик осторожно двинулся вперед. Для начала он перевернул носком сапога кассовую книгу, но, к его разочарованию, она оказалась пустой: должно быть, ее только завели перед самым погромом. Значит, где-то могла уцелеть и старая — обычно торговцы хранят их годами, а мародерам они ни к чему. 

Дик подошел к покосившейся конторке. На поверхности ничего не было, только глубокие царапины, прочертившие полированное черное дерево и густой слой пыли. Прикрыв глаза рукой, Дик сдул ее, поставил свечу и заглянул внутрь, где под столешницей крепились внутренние полки. 

Книг там не было — ни старых, ни новых. Все пространство занимали простые коробки из тонкого некрашеного дерева. Бечевка, которой они когда-то были перевязаны, а теперь изрезанная на куски, валялась на полу, а сами коробки громоздились друг на друге. Почему же их не вытащили наружу, а только вскрыли и оставили здесь, даже не сняв крышек? Не в силах побороть любопытство, Дик придвинул к себе стопку коробок из правого угла. 

Верхняя оказалась пустой — если не считать нескольких обрывков бумаги и ржавого гвоздя. Во второй обнаружилась баночка засохших чернил и два сломанных пера. Не успев толком удивиться тому, что кто-то столь бережно хранил подобную чепуху, Дик выдвинул третью коробку — и застыл на месте.

На пыльной крышке аккуратным четким почерком было выведено: «Герцог Окделл».

Дик смотрел на эту надпись добрую минуту, а затем, чуть придя в себя от первого изумления, тряхнул головой, несколько раз моргнул, потер глаза и посмотрел еще раз. Ему не показалось, и надпись никуда не исчезла.

«Какого Леворукого?!»

Это уже было слишком. Не обращая внимания на пыль, Дик взял коробку в руки и выпрямился. Пальцы, сжимавшие дерево, почему-то стали холодными, по спине пробежала дрожь. Он одновременно и хотел понять, что происходит, и позорно боялся этого — так, как будто содержимое коробки могло изменить его жизнь.

Он мысленно досчитал до четырех, потом пробормотал четверной заговор. Дик не особенно верил в его силу, просто это было лучше, чем ничего. Он попытался было припомнить какую-нибудь молитву, но заученные с детства слова, как назло, вылетели из головы, и он ограничился тем, что прошептал имя Создателя. И только тогда решился снять с коробки крышку.

В первый момент ему показалось, что внутри пусто. Однако, когда поднятое им облачко пыли наконец рассеялось, Дик увидел, что ошибся.

На дне коробки лежала пара перчаток. Совершенно обыкновенных, из простой черной кожи, даже без всякой отделки по раструбу — словом, таких, какие мог бы носить городской торговец или обедневший дворянин. Перчатки как перчатки, но почему на коробке с ними было имя Дика? Он был уверен, что не терял их и никогда не видел раньше: свои, даже старые, он прекрасно помнил. 

Дик вынул одну из перчаток и поднес к огню, чтобы разглядеть. Нет, определенно, вещь была чужая, хотя размер, пожалуй, казался подходящим. Решив проверить, Дик отставил коробку и одну за другой натянул перчатки на руки.

Они подошли идеально. Перчатки словно были сшиты именно на него, и даже безымянные пальцы, которые у Дика были длинноваты и обычно упирались в шов, здесь разместились со всеми удобствами. Как влитые.

Это было невозможно, странно и немного пугающе — хотя уже и не так, как надпись. Кто-то приготовил для Дика перчатки и спрятал их в ювелирной лавке, куда, если б не дождь, он даже никогда не заглянул бы. Кто же это сделал и зачем? И главное — следует ли взять перчатки с собой или оставить их на месте? Проклятие, что же делать…

Дик беспомощно огляделся. Если хозяин лавки жив и вернется, то, несомненно, обнаружит пропажу, а если нет… Если нет, то ему уже все равно, и потерянная пара перчаток ничего не изменит. В конце концов, подумал Дик, стараясь себя успокоить, на коробке было только одно имя. Его имя, — а это значит, что в его поступке не будет ничего дурного.

Он снова посмотрел на свои руки, обтянутые новыми перчатками, уже вобравшими в себя тепло его кожи, сжал и разжал кулаки. Несмотря на простоту выделки, в этих Дику перчатках было удивительно удобно, точно подогнанные швы не сковывали движений и не царапали пальцы, а неброский черный цвет прекрасно подходил к любому костюму. Они не были ему по-настоящему нужны — Алва, как и раньше, заботился о внешнем виде своего оруженосца и не жалел денег на портных, — и все же Дик не мог понять, почему ему так хочется взять именно эти перчатки. В них, как и в обстоятельствах, при которых они попали к нему в руки, было что-то неуловимо загадочное, что не давало ему покоя и не позволяло просто забыть о странной находке. 

«Если хозяин объявится, я их верну», — пообещал себе Дик. Он вдруг подумал, что Мэтью Гишфорд наверняка знал, кому принадлежала эта лавка. Что ж, тогда при следующем визите Дик просто узнает это и разыщет этих людей, а пока его совесть спокойна, ведь он не собирался присваивать себе чужую вещь, только одолжить ее на время.

Решение было принято. Пустая коробка, а вместе с ней и остальные, отправились на прежнее место в глубине конторки, подсвечник с оплавленной свечой вернулся на пол. Почему-то Дику показалось очень важным оставить все как было, и, поразмыслив, он даже перевернул страницами вниз пустую кассовую книгу. Убедившись, что лавка выглядит точно так же, как он ее нашел, Дик снял перчатки, сунул их в карман и вышел на улицу. 

Оказалось, что пока он рассматривал и примерял перчатки, дождь закончился, и даже выглянуло солнце. Оно отражалось в мокрых уличных камнях и так весело плясало на осколках стекла, что заставляло забыть об ужасах прошлой ночи. Солнечный свет быстро развеял остатки тревоги, связанные с пустым домом и коробкой, и Дик вдохнул полной грудью свежий влажный воздух. Ему стало легко и радостно, как уже давно не бывало, внутри поселилось какое-то неясное, но несомненно теплое чувство. 

Дик улыбнулся сам себе и поспешил к дому Августа Штанцлера.

Слушать, как эр Август говорит о Рокэ Алве, Дику было неприятно. Такое случалось и раньше, но сегодня, сидя в глубоком кресле у холодного камина, Дик почему-то чувствовал себя особенно неуютно. Ему даже приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы слушать: мысли так и норовили опять вернуться к Октавианской ночи, к дому ювелира, к перчаткам — словом, к чему угодно, но не к хрипловатому старческому голосу, который продолжал произносить горькие обвиняющие слова.

Разговор этот, в сущности, ничем не отличался от множества предыдущих. Эр Август задавал вопросы, а Дик отвечал, не особенно понимая, чего от него ждут. Он честно старался не упустить никаких подробностей, так интересовавших старика, вот только вместо них в голове у него вновь всплывали крики, лязг оружия и объятый огнем особняк Ариго. 

Дику стало зябко, должно быть, из-за все еще влажной после дождя одежды, и он незаметно сунул замерзшие руки в карманы. Стало чуть лучше, но то непонятное беспокойство, которое поселилось у него внутри, едва он переступил порог этого дома, только росло и все больше мешало сосредоточиться. Дик злился, сжимал кулаки, прикусывал нижнюю губу, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать. Если б еще успокоительные капли эра Августа не пахли так сильно… Не хватало только головной боли. 

— Дикон, ты вообще слушаешь меня? 

Резкий оклик заставил Дика вздрогнуть.

— Простите, эр Август… — смущенно пробормотал он. — Я вас слушаю. Конечно, слушаю.

— Ты сегодня сам не свой. Что-то случилось? Скажи мне.

— Нет, я просто… — не зная, как закончить, Дик умолк.

Эр Август печально покачал головой.

— Я очень беспокоюсь о тебе, мой мальчик, очень. Влияние, которое оказывает на тебя твой эр, становится все заметнее, и мне страшно представить, что будет дальше. Вспомни, Дик, ты — Окделл, ты не должен поддаваться соблазну, даже если он так силен и, говоря начистоту, так привлекателен.

— Что?! — только и смог выговорить Дик. — Да что вы такое говорите, эр Август, я никогда… 

— Ох, Дикон…

— Клянусь вам!

И вдруг, прежде, чем Дик успел осознать, что происходит, он услышал: «…гл...пый… щ…нок…». И спустя мгновение: «…как …отец…».

Дик чуть не подскочил на стуле. Кто это сказал? Кроме них с эром Августом в комнате не было никого, однако голос звучал так отчетливо, как будто его обладатель находился совсем рядом. Да и сам этот голос показался Дику до дрожи знакомым, хотя прежде никогда не произносил таких слов. 

Прозрение вдруг подбросило его, словно взбрыкнувший конь. Это, несомненно, был тот же самый голос, который Дик только что слышал. Голос эра Августа.

«Разрубленный Змей, но ведь он же молчал!»

Дик неосознанно вцепился руками в перчатки и стиснул их в кулаках. 

— Эр Август, я не понимаю…

«Все ты понимаешь, дурак, — теперь голос звучал громче и еще более четко, хотя сухие губы старика даже не дрогнули. — Вольно ж было Эйвону не настоять на своем… Ничего, только доберись до Надора, я тебе устрою веселую жизнь…». 

Сомнений больше не осталось. Дик слышал это все так же ясно, как слышал совсем другие слова эра Августа, произнесенные привычным участливым тоном всего несколько минут назад. Создатель, но как это возможно? Он что, научился слышать несказанное? Читать чужие мысли?! 

Придя в ужас от такого предположения, Дик едва не осенил себя эсператистским знамением. Нет, такого просто не могло быть, ему показалось, конечно, показалось… Ведь показалось? Узнать бы только, что это за колдовство, и кто имеет наглость говорить голосом эра Августа!

— Дикон, послушай меня, — вновь заговорил тот, и Дик с облегчением отметил, что тон стал прежним, а губы наконец начали шевелиться. — Ты еще молод, я понимаю… думаю, что понимаю твои чувства. Это непросто — ненавидеть того, кто осыпает тебя подарками и вытаскивает из передряг, но ты не должен, слышишь, ни на секунду не должен забывать, что собой представляет этот человек, и чего он на самом деле добивается… И я молю Создателя, чтобы не оказалось слишком поздно… Понимаешь меня?

Дик уже собрался кивнуть, когда в полумраке комнаты опять зазвучал все тот же мерзкий голос: «Ни кошки он не понимает… Очарован, конечно… Какой же дурачок, вот ведь наказание… Что ж, подожди, твой монсеньор будет доволен…».

Терпеть это дальше становилось невыносимо. Один человек говорил с ним двумя голосами сразу, и то разумное, что говорил первый и живой, мгновенно обесценивалось жесткими репликами второго, существовавшего только в мыслях. Верить обоим было невозможно, не верить ни одному — тем более. Дику казалось, что его голова сейчас просто взорвется, как угодившее в цель пушечное ядро. Со всем этим нужно было что-то делать, и немедленно. Дик неловко поднялся, и, сосредоточенно глядя в пол, пробормотал: 

— Эр Август, простите меня, я пойду.

— Дикон? Что такое? 

— Кажется, я плохо себя чувствую… — Врать было отвратительно, но Дику не терпелось закончить мучительный разговор, и он осмелился поднять глаза: — Вы были правы, мне нужно домой…

Эр Август едва заметно поджал губы — всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы существование второго голоса перестало казаться Дику таким уж немыслимым.

— Ну что ж, мой мальчик, иди. И приходи в любое время, ты знаешь, что двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя. Я буду ждать.

Дик слегка склонил голову и выдавил сбивчивое прощание. А затем не оглядываясь бросился к лестнице.

Дик добрался до дома, как в тумане, ничего не видя вокруг и едва соображая, куда его несут ноги. Часть дороги он преодолел бегом, потом, сбив дыхание, перешел на быстрый шаг, и все равно ему казалось, что чужой голос неотвязно преследует его. Страх услышать этот голос был так силен, что, передохнув, Дик снова побежал и больше не остановился ни разу. Шпага била его по ногам, но он не замечал этого, как не заметил, что сбил с ног зазевавшегося торговца, оставил обрывок плаща на чьей-то железной ограде, а уже перед самым домом едва не угодил под проезжавшую по улице карету. Добравшись наконец до особняка Алва, Дик пулей взлетел наверх, захлопнул дверь и упал на кровать, закрыв голову подушками.

Он долго лежал, боясь пошевелиться. Разговор в доме кансилльера упорно не желал оставлять его. Обрывки фраз, словно в издевку, крутились у него в голове, и, чем больше Дик их слушал, тем страшнее ему становилось. То, что говорил голос, так похожий на голос эра Августа, было обидно, мерзко и по-настоящему страшно. Если его друг — а назвать старика как-то иначе Дику даже не приходило в голову — мог думать о нем в таких выражениях, то… Это было хуже предательства, хуже всего, что Дик только мог представить. Он очень, очень надеялся, что странное колдовство, которое позволило ему услышать тот голос, ошибалось. Иначе… Иначе он просто не знал, что ему делать дальше.

Голоса — если их и вправду было несколько, — оказались милосердны и молчали до самого вечера, однако искушать их Дику не хотелось. Он вызвал слугу и, опять сославшись на скверное самочувствие, попросил принести ему ужин. Слуга ничего не сказал, ограничившись только подозрительным взглядом, и Дик от всей души надеялся, что его дрожащие руки не слишком бросались в глаза. Ужин, впрочем, ему действительно принесли, хотя, лишь взглянув на тарелку, Дик понял, что есть не станет. Просидев над нетронутой едой по меньшей мере час, он выпил воды, вернулся в постель и мгновенно провалился в сон. 

Он решился выйти из комнаты только на следующее утро, потому что даже лишние голоса в голове позорно меркли рядом с последствиями пропущенной тренировки. Когда Дик оделся спустился во двор, оказалось, что Алва уже ждал его. 

— Юноша, вы готовы наконец?

— Да, эр… монсеньор. Готов. 

Нетерпеливо постукивая кончиком шпаги по сапогу, Алва оглядел стоявшего перед ним оруженосца. 

— Вы бы хоть перчатки надели, опять обдерете себе все руки.

Дик повиновался и послушно вытащил перчатки. Только в последний момент, уже натягивая их на руки, он сообразил, что это были те самые, что он забрал накануне из ювелирной лавки. Что ж, сойдут и они, тем более, что в их удобстве Дик уже смог убедиться. Он быстро разгладил черную кожу на ладонях и поднял клинок.

— В позицию!

Шпаги взлетели вверх. Следующие несколько минут Алва, заложив свободную руку за спину и по обыкновению молниеносно действуя другой, сыпал короткими приказами и гонял Дика по двору, не давая думать ни о чем, кроме фехтования. И только когда он неожиданно отбросил переломленный клинок и шагнул вперед, Дик вдруг услышал: «Ну же, Дикон! Атакуй!».

Дик поднял на него удивленный взгляд — ему казалось, что монсеньор молчал.

— Что?

— Ничего, — скривился Алва, — вы, как всегда, все прозевали. Вы не бьете, даже когда я стою безоружный! Как вы вообще собираетесь меня убивать, а, Ричард?

Он умолк, а Дик услышал: «…если, конечно, все еще собираетесь».

Святой Алан, да что же это?.. Выходит, вчерашнее наваждение никуда не делось, а он-то думал, что за ночь все закончилось… И теперь он слышит голос Алвы, резкий и ясный, совсем как наяву.

Дик почувствовал, как холодеет спина. Он не хотел, не имел права слушать чужие мысли, это было неправильно и недостойно. Но как же избавиться от этой ненужной милости? Он не имел представления. 

— Монсеньор, не надо… — Дик осекся на полуслове и опустил шпагу.

— Не надо — что?

И тут же следом: «О чем это он? Неужто обиделся?»

— Нет! — воскликнул Дик, слишком поздно поняв, как невпопад это прозвучало. — Нет, ничего… 

— Беда мне с этими Людьми Чести, — Алва отбросил в сторону обломок шпаги, — ни убить толком не могут, ни учиться не хотят… Ладно, Окделл, идите, все равно от вас сегодня никакого толку. 

Дик склонил голову, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Но кто бы смог сохранить самообладание в таких обстоятельствах? Разве что Придд, он, верно, ничего и не заметил бы… И все же уходить, не объяснившись, было слишком унизительно.

— Монсеньор, — начал Дик, стягивая перчатки, — я… 

«Когда же ты перестанешь меня бояться...» — мгновенно обронил у него в голове голос Алвы — почему-то не язвительный, как обычно, а скорее усталый, и Дик против воли вытаращил глаза: раньше с ним таким тоном не говорили никогда. 

— Ричард? — это уже было сказано вслух, но Дик даже не заметил разницы. Он так и стоял, зажав в руке перчатки, и смотрел на своего эра, на лице которого не отразилось ни намека на истинные мысли. — Вы настолько не выспались, что не можете понять меня с первого раза?

Дик молча помотал головой — говорить не было сил.

— Я сказал — вы свободны. — Алва нахмурился и отвернулся — несколько поспешнее, чем можно было ожидать. — Тем более, что у нас, похоже, гости…

У ворот особняка, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и обводя двор тревожными взглядами, и вправду стояли двое незнакомцев, одетых в довольно живописные лохмотья. Раньше любопытство непременно заставило бы Дика задержаться и узнать, кто они, но сейчас ему уже ни до чего не было дела. Оставаться рядом с Рокэ Алвой и продолжать подслушивать его мысли он был определенно не готов.

— Слушаю монсеньора, — пробормотал Дик, пряча перчатки в карман. 

— Вот и славно. 

«Хотел бы я знать, что с тобой та...»

Второй голос Алвы внезапно стих, и так резко, словно говорившему грубо зажали рот. Дик вздрогнул, всмотрелся в удаляющуюся спину эра, тщетно пытаясь понять, что происходит, затем невольно опустил взгляд. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, он стоял на том же месте, на правом рукаве все так же виднелась прилипшая травинка, рука еще сжимала обнаженный клинок. Недоставало только новых перчаток. Перчаток?!

И тогда Дик неожиданно все понял.

В том, что перчатки из дома ювелира обладают волшебной силой, Дик окончательно убедился тем же вечером, хотя и совсем не так, как он предполагал. Ему пришло в голову проверить их еще раз — конечно, уже не на Алве, побери его Леворукий, одного раза Дику уж точно было достаточно, — а на сыне Арамоны, которого ему велели сюда пригласить. Вежливо пригласить, с раздражением вспомнил Дик. Приказ эра поначалу просто взбесил его, казалось, Алва выдумал все это нарочно, чтобы унизить и поиздеваться. Дик просто не понимал такого безосновательного доверия: они видели младшего Арамону всего с четверть часа, разве можно было понять, что он за человек, за такое короткое время? А что, если он совсем не так прост, а гвардейская служба — лишь предлог?.. Для чего именно, Дик уверен не был, но тащить в дом Алвы подозрительного отпрыска Арамоны, не узнав о нем наверняка, он не собирался. Раз уж ему достались перчатки, в которых можно слышать чужие мысли — что ж, пусть они хотя бы послужат делу.

Дик уже надел их и был готов к выходу, когда слуга неожиданно сообщил ему о приезде гонца из Гаунау. Алвы, как назло, не было, никаких распоряжений он, разумеется, не оставил. Немного поколебавшись, Дик решил, что сумеет разобраться сам.

Молодой гонец был бледен и выглядел таким усталым, как будто скакал без остановок от самой Торки. Все еще думая о своем следующем поручении, Дик с сочувствием посмотрел на запыленный мундир гонца и спросил, чем может помочь.

— Теньент Ганс Корш... — сумбурно представился тот. — Депеша... Очень срочно, нельзя медлить ни секунды...

«Ну, что стоишь столбом... Давай же, делай что-нибудь, щенок... Или может, мне прямо здесь в обморок упасть, чтоб ты купился?..»

Дик замер. Он ощутил, как щеки обдало жаром, но не от смущения, а от мгновенно охватившей его ярости. Так вот оно что, гонец был подослан! Да и гонец ли он вообще? И что это за интрига, частью которой он был? 

— Сударь, — сквозь зубы процедил Дик, — я вас понял. Первого маршала нет дома. Вам дадут лошадь, сможете отправиться, как только ее оседлают.

Глаза гонца широко распахнулись.

— Разве вы не поедете со мной?

— Нет.

— У меня нет пропуска во дворец, — покачал головой гонец, — боюсь, меня даже не подпустят туда... 

И откуда же он знает, что Рокэ во дворце? Как неловко, господин Корш... Вам следовало подготовиться получше. Сжав кулаки, чтобы случайно не заехать мерзавцу по физиономии, Дик холодно бросил:

— Сожалею, сударь, сейчас я занят. Доложите охране, и вас проводят. 

— Благодарю вас... 

Гонец на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем вдруг покачнулся. В другое время Дик без колебаний бросился бы ему на помощь, но сейчас не подумал и шевельнуться. Он просто стоял, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как Ганс Корш — если допустить, что это имя было подлинным — картинно прикладывает руку ко лбу и нарочно сдерживает дыхание. 

— Если вам нужен лекарь, обратитесь к слугам, — посоветовал Дик, — разумеется, после того, как выполните свое поручение. — И, слегка усмехнувшись (хотя прежде даже не подозревал, что способен на такую усмешку), добавил: — Ведь в вашем деле промедление подобно смерти, не так ли?

И с этими словами Дик аккуратно подтянул свои перчатки и вышел из дома.

Позднее Дик не раз задумывался, что заставило его надеть волшебные перчатки на встречу с Катари. Он верил ей как, наверное, больше никому на свете, верил с той самой первой секунды, когда впервые увидел на галерее в Фабианов день, и твердо знал, что поколебать эту веру не сможет ничто. Знал он и то, что Катари не могла бы подумать ничего такого, что не сказала бы Дику вслух. С перчатками или без них — он был уверен в ней, как в себе. Больше, чем в себе.

И все-таки Дик их взял.

Путь сквозь заросли акации показался ему совсем коротким. Его ждала королева, и от предвкушения этой встречи все тревожные мысли, терзавшие Дика последние дни, отступили, поджав хвост. «Все будет хорошо, — быстро повторил про себя он, — теперь все будет хорошо».

Катари выглядела печальнее, чем Дик ее запомнил. Голова клонилась к плечу, простое платье голубого шелка подчеркивало бледность, и даже тонкие пальчики, сжимавшие расшитый серебром шарф, казались странно напряженными. 

— Дикон, — увидев его, тихо произнесла она, — спасибо, что ты пришел... 

— Ваше величество!

— Катари, Дикон, прошу тебя. Или ты забыл?

Дик ничего не забыл. Он помнил их прошлую встречу до мельчайших деталей, и иногда бережно перебирал их в памяти, словно драгоценные камни в шкатулке. Он не забыл, он просто так и не смог преодолеть неловкость, которую невольно испытывал, обращаясь к королеве Талига по имени.

— Катари, — послушно повторил он, отводя глаза.

Она склонила голову еще ниже и сжала в руках шарф.

— Мои братья в тюрьме, ты знаешь? И Килеан тоже.

— Знаю, — тяжело вздохнул Дик. Ему было и вправду жаль, но заговор есть заговор. — Эр Лионель будет хорошим комендантом.

— Он предан Алве и Талигу, и будет предан до конца. Вот только к добру это или нет, я не знаю. — Катари чуть повернулась и с неожиданной лаской коснулась руки Дика: — Как же давно я тебя не видела, Дикон, кажется, целую вечность... У тебя все хорошо?

— Я только сегодня получил ваше письмо, — пролепетал Дик, зачем-то понизив голос. — Если бы я знал, что вашему величеству угодно меня видеть...

«Мне угодно было вчера, болван ты несчастный! А теперь по твоей милости мне придется выдумывать все с самого начала... Жалкий, глупый мальчишка... Как же я от тебя устала!»

Дику показалось, что его ударили. Нежный голосок вонзился ему в голову, словно железное копье, и мгновенно разметал все мысли — все, кроме одной: здесь тоже была ложь. 

Что королева говорила дальше, Дик уже не слушал. Он неподвижно сидел на скамье, не чувствуя ни ног, ни рук, и глядя прямо перед собой. Должно быть, со стороны он выглядел очень глупо, даже густые ветки акации, казалось, смеялись над ним, но ему было все равно. Он пережил мерзкое вранье эра Августа, избежал западни Ганса Корша — и все это только затем, чтобы узнать, что женщина, которую он любил больше жизни, ничем не лучше их. Даже Алва не поступил с ним так низко. Алва, главный враг его рода, был хотя бы честен, а может, даже более честен, чем когда говорил с Диком вслух.

Нужно было подняться и уйти, но Дик заставил себя остаться. Он должен был выслушать все, пусть и ценой разметанных в пыль иллюзий, для которых — теперь он видел это совершенно ясно — никогда и не было оснований.

Дик сидел молча, поддерживать разговор было слишком тяжело, а выдавать себя — слишком опасно. Лишь в конце, уловив в нагромождении лжи имя своего эра, Дик позволил себе переспросить:

— Хочу ли я знать правду? — Катари, всхлипнув, кивнула, а Дик продолжил: — Нет, ваше величество, не хочу. Я уже ее знаю.

Королева мгновенно переменилась в лице, и Дик подумал, что сейчас даже не назвал бы ее красивой.

— Знаете? Что именно вы знаете, герцог Окделл?

— Не так уж много, ваше величество, — ответил Дик, поднимаясь, — но мне достаточно. Я знаю, что герцог Алва — не такой уж плохой человек, а остальное... А с остальным я как-нибудь разберусь.

Два дня спустя, отправляясь к эру Августу, Дик уже не колебался. Он заранее, задолго до выхода, плотно натянул перчатки и дал себе слово, что не снимет их до самого конца. Он скорее дал бы отрубить себе руки, чем позволил обмануть себя еще раз.

С ним не случилось ни того, ни другого.

Растопленный камин ярко горел, превращая в пепел брошенные туда бумаги, а Дик стоял у секретера с бутылкой в руке, снова слушал мысли своего эра и думал о том, что сейчас отдал бы очень многое, чтобы их не слышать.

«Ну давай же, делай то, зачем пришел... Кольцо... И ведь надел, наглец, не постеснялся. Что ж ты тянешь, все ведь ясно! Все было ясно еще тогда, а я, дурак, не понял... Во имя Леворукого, Дикон, давай...».

Дик вздрогнул так, что чуть не выронил бутылку. Алва все знал! Святой Алан, он знал! Но откуда?

— Вина, монсеньор?

Несмотря на сковавшее тело напряжение и струившийся по спине пот, голос Дика звучал почти ровно. Осмелившись поднять глаза, он встретил уже даже не изучающий, а застывший, точно под коркой льда, взгляд своего эра. 

— Пожалуй. И... налей себе тоже.

«Ну-ка, что он сделает сейчас?», — мгновенно донеслось до Дика. 

Это что же получается, Алва его испытывает?! Вот это да… «И не надейтесь, монсеньор», — мысленно огрызнулся Дик. Страх окончательно отступил, и теперь на его место пришла ярость. Алва верил, что оруженосец решился на преступление и подлость, что пришел его убить — или хотя бы попытаться. Он поверил, хотя лишь несколько дней назад Дик защищал его особняк от черноленточников, поверил, несмотря на Варасту, на ужин в «Талигойской Розе», где клятва была дана вновь, и на этот раз искренне... На какое-то безумное мгновение у Дика мелькнула мысль, что Алва поверил не потому, что действительно ждал предательства, а потому что хотел его, хотел поверить и вычеркнуть из своей жизни Фабианов день и все, что за ним последовало: игру у Марианны, семерную дуэль, Барсовы Врата, выстрел из пушки... Но ведь это было! Так почему же он изо всех сил стремился это забыть? В чем хотел убедиться? Что сын Эгмонта не может быть ему верен? Что ж, монсеньор, вы ошибаетесь. Клянусь, вы очень ошибаетесь! Окделлы никогда не предают, и он, Ричард, это докажет — за себя и за весь свой род, — чего бы это ни стоило. Пусть даже ценой тому будет жестокое наказание, пусть его в очередной раз оттолкнут потом, пусть отправят домой. Честь важнее. 

Не выпуская бутылки из рук, Дик взял с секретера бокалы и подошел к столику у камина. Он нарочно встал так, чтобы Алва мог наблюдать за ним, и медленно, но решительно вытащил пробку. Затем так же неторопливо занес горлышко над кувшином и наклонил. Темно-красная жидкость ровной струей полилась внутрь. 

Алва не смотрел на него, но Дик чувствовал, что он все видит. Разрубленный Змей, он всегда все видит, так пусть видит и сейчас! Немного покачав кувшин, чтобы дать вину глотнуть воздуха, Дик наполнил бокалы.

— Готово, монсеньор.

Алва не протянул руки, он так и сидел в своем кресле совершенно неподвижно и глядел в огонь. И, хотя он молчал, Дик очень ясно услышал: «Почему?»

Он в отчаянии сжал кулаки. Ответить? Нет, нельзя... Святой Алан, нельзя! Да и что он, в сущности, мог сказать? «Монсеньор, я знаю, о чем вы думаете»? Бред... Алва не поверит, уж теперь не поверит точно, он не верит ни в приметы, ни в чудеса. А жаль... Вот бы он удивился! 

Ну что ж, Алва ошибается, а он, Ричард, все сделает правильно. Вот только почему эр не пьет? Зачем медлит? Ведь он видел, что в бутылке ничего не было...

— Монсеньор, вы просили вина, — осторожно напомнил Дик. 

— Ах, да. Благодарю, Ричард, — Алва наконец взял свой бокал: — Выпьем же. Тем более, что эта ночь будет короче, чем я думал. — Пока Дик размышлял, что означали эти слова, Алва вдруг поднялся с места и сказал: — Право выбора тоста за тобой. 

Дик растерянно моргнул. Он совсем не ждал, что ему предложат говорить, и несколько мгновений просто смотрел на своего эра, пытаясь определить выражение его лица. На нем не было привычной насмешки, ненавистного равнодушия или мучительного презрения. Не было даже той шалой ярости, с какой Алва всегда смотрел в лицо врагам. Это было обычное лицо, спокойное, немного усталое и ничуть не злое. Лицо живого человека. И когда Дик это понял, ответить вдруг стало очень просто. Он сжал пальцами ножку бокала и сказал: 

— За правду. 

— Вот как? — чуть прищурившись, переспросил Алва. — А впрочем, почему бы и нет. Правда ничуть не хуже, скажем, справедливости или жизни... Справедливость зависит от точки зрения, жизнь слишком скоротечна, и в конечном итоге остается только правда, какой бы жестокой она ни была. Так выпьем за правду, Ричард Окделл, и к Леворукому все остальное!

Они выпили одновременно. Бокалы наклонились к губам, будто оттолкнувшись от зеркала, и у Дика мелькнула абсурдная мысль, что с каждым глотком этого вина — именно этого, имевшего почему-то особый вкус, — невидимая преграда рушится и исчезает навсегда. Этим вечером двое заклятых врагов вместе пили за правду, а значит, дальше будет все что угодно, кроме лжи.

Выпив, Дик поставил бокал на столик и спросил, может ли быть свободен. Ему хотелось побыть одному и попытаться обдумать все происшедшее. Алва, похоже, не возражал.

— Иди, — разрешил он, — завтра ты мне понадобишься.

Дик улыбнулся. Даже если это будет обычный приказ сопровождать эра во дворец, услышать эти слова оказалось неожиданно приятно.

— Слушаю монсеньора.

Он поклонился и, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не подпрыгивать от переполнявшей его радости, направился к двери. Он ничего толком не совершил, но чувствовал себя так, будто в одиночку выиграл сражение у Дарамы, и гордился своей победой больше, чем настоящим орденом, потому что в этот раз он все сделал сам.

Прохладная круглая ручка привычно легла в ладонь. Почти как год назад, после Фабианова дня... Дик невольно опустил глаза и окаменел.

Только теперь он заметил, что забыл надеть перчатки.

Ранним утром, когда все еще спали, Дик вышел из дома. Никем не замеченный, он быстро пересек двор, толкнул тяжелые ворота и побежал в сторону Золотой улицы.

Дом неизвестного ювелира так и стоял открытый настежь. С прошлого раза добра в нем явно поубавилось: мародеры и воришки вынесли не только ценности и инструменты, но даже легкую мебель и кухонную утварь. Дик бросился к конторке, дрожащими от волнения руками вытащил несколько пустых коробок и на мгновение замер. За ними, в том же темном углу, где он ее оставил, по-прежнему стояла коробка с его именем. То, что она уцелела, можно было объяснить только чудом. Святой Алан, но разве не было чудом все остальное?

Присев на корточки, Дик аккуратно снял крышку, успевшую покрыться слоем пыли. Спешить было уже некуда, и, прежде чем отложить ее в сторону, он стер пыль рукавом. «Герцог Окделл». Ни надпись, ни почерк не изменились, но почему-то Дик не мог отвести от них взгляда. Что стало бы с ним, если бы он не нашел это? Ложь и предательство так и окружали бы его, скрывая правду — пусть и выбравшую то обличье, которое меньше всего можно было в этом заподозрить. 

Дик поставил коробку на колени и медленным, почти торжественным жестом опустил туда перчатки. Он положил их точно так, как они лежали раньше — ровно посередине, одну поверх другой. Верхняя сразу показалась чуть больше, как если бы крупная рука накрывала руку поменьше. С этой мыслью, отчего-то вызвавшей у него улыбку, Дик в последний раз поглядел на волшебные перчатки и закрыл коробку.

Он знал, что больше они ему не понадобятся.


End file.
